


國王的新衣

by sealfaceAL



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 自己寫的詩。





	國王的新衣

當我們說起藍色  
比如傳說中那黑水溝的浪  
是誰在細碎的白色浪花中漂泊？  
青天白日的藍還是   
窗外的四方藍天？

 

眼底的那片綠  
是森林的青蔥蓊鬱  
還是民主進步的旗幟？  
砲口是漆黑的瞳  
焦土是唯一的景色

 

若有屬於白色的風景  
那是紅梅盛放在凜冬  
抑或熱血灑落在雪中？  
聽說最美的答案是無瑕  
在那無瑕之下埋著屍骨

 

不知是何時開始的  
在人人都是國王的國度裡  
沒有顏色的新衣成了流行  
五顏六色墮為盲目的象徵  
是言語還是嚴刑  
哪種結局的殘酷將  
把人們喚醒  
或再也不醒

 

然後才能明白  
真正沒有顏色的  
只有眼淚而已


End file.
